


溶解

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 18+一辆灵车这是科目二，我还是没能拿到驾照。





	溶解

来人从一片昏沉中显露出他的轮廓时，堂本光一迟钝地抬起头注视他。他穿驼色的呢子大衣，五年前他给买的一件，戴垂坠感良好的花纹丝绸围巾---整个人看起来都在融化，和从半阖窗柩递进来的今天最后的阳光融在一起，像一块疲惫而安定的太妃糖，一路流下湿润粘稠的甜蜜。

“别开灯。”堂本光一出口阻拦了那人摸上墙壁的动作。

于是堂本刚就没有开，脱了大衣挂在衣帽架，上身是黑色毛衣，从太妃糖变成了一块巧克力。步子是拖沓的，一步一顿，围巾也留在了衣帽架上。

然后他凑过来，靠近沙发上抱着抱枕的人，干燥的嘴唇停留在他分割光影的鼻尖，像是个吻，也像是耳语，“晚上吃什么？”暖和的气体和甜腻的味道。

堂本光一无声地自我挣扎了一会，长嗟一声，认命地伸手抱住了靠近自己的人---他为这感到欣喜并担忧。世界上，至少是在日本这样一个国家里，他只能允许自己被一个人这样卓有成效地抱着，当然没有谁规定一个人非得从多方面获取温暖不可，但他的能源未免太单一也太--不安定了。

像是一个稳定性存疑的核反应堆。

是了，这大概是个合理的比喻---同样都是人类历史上最伟大的创造，堂本刚的诞生还要多几分侥幸，本世纪，下世纪，堂本光一以个人名义保证，在有人类存在的时间区间之内，不会再有比堂本刚更加精彩绝伦的灵魂和美妙动人的肉体。灵魂的每根触角，身体的每寸皮肉，都像是为了摄人魂魄而生的，在绽放出独一无二的光芒的同时自然成为他人的信仰和追逐。当然这其中也有被光芒刺伤的人，但那是他们自身太脆弱的关系。不是吗？那些因为自身黑暗所以恐惧光明，因为污秽所以厌憎纯洁，因为胆怯所以嫉妒勇敢的人。

我不会，他想着，我衷心深爱着我怀中的人，愿意为他烧掉我从头到脚所有可以被碳化的东西，只要他不介意活生生的人变成一堆会弄脏沙发的焦炭。

“你要抱到什么时候……”被他紧紧箍着的人不太情愿，“我昨天在录音室待到三点，再不换新的效果器我迟早会被现在的那个给气死……最后不得不重头来……当然最后的效果比第一次的要好很多也不算是浪费了时间……这不是重点，重点是我腰很疼哥们……你得放开我。”

堂本光一正处在对“兄弟”“哥们”这类字眼格外敏感的时期，他总在这个时期。由于显而易见的原因，无论到什么时候都有人认为他们是有血缘关系的，当然，即使他们真的有，这应该也不会成为一种阻碍……但他目前格外不想让人误会他们之间的关系---除情侣之外的猜测都尽是些不负责任的言论。

“谁是你哥们，”他声音听起来鼻音十足。

“……你为什么总爱在这种事情上较真，”堂本刚挣开了他的怀抱，“这种小事上……说起来你是不是一天都没离开过这个沙发？我记得我上午离开时你就待在这了……”他话说到一半就停住了，注意到盘腿坐在沙发上的人委屈又迷茫的神色，“你今天是怎么了？”他重新凑近，“如果你是因为……没关系的，就算你总爱在这些事情上较真，但谁让我喜欢你。”

“……就只是喜欢。”

“还想上你，”他咧嘴笑了，“只要你同意。”

“休想。”堂本光一嗖得从沙发上跳下来，“晚上吃咖喱。”  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
“我不认为这件事情有非要在吃饭时候谈的必要。”堂本刚口齿有些含糊，因为嘴里正叼着勺子用双手和手机做斗争。band member刚才传来了和弦的谱子，他正在试图保持竖屏状态看清那些蝌蚪一样的音符，同时又不使那一行放大到超出屏幕的范围。权衡其间相当困难。远了看不清，近了反而有些模糊，似乎是老花的前兆。

人都会衰老，伟大或是卑微，在时间面前都是弱小的。堂本刚理所应当地认为人情绪上的一些起伏会随着年龄推移逐渐变得温和舒缓，出于对心脑血管健康的考虑他在高潮时快要断片的痉挛中仍然可以分出一股精神去捕捉纷杂的心绪并把他们归拢成某些有规律的旋律或是别的什么---许多人都说他的音乐是色情的体现，但或许更合适的解释是色情的延伸，从真正的肉体碰撞中来。

在这种平和且低能耗的生活状态下，他对于堂本光一的精神状态始终保持着敬畏。人对于自己无法理解的东西总是敬畏的。大自然，音乐，堂本光一。他深爱却不能说明白。比如堂本光一，缘何到了如今这个年纪仍然像毛头小子一样乐于并擅长吃醋。他时常怀疑这是招揽自己目光的招式，就比如此刻，和弦的旋律在脑海里断断续续，但堂本光一普通的嫌弃表情却一直能看得清楚，这是用更多科学的理论，到底是近视或者是远视，所无法解释的。如果这是招数，那么它十年如一日的好用。实际上他也乐于被拙劣的伎俩所勾引，于是他保持着温和，十足的宽容。

“那只是个staff，”他慢慢解释，在这时腾开右手去操控勺子，“之前是NHK的…后来被调去做广播了。你仔细回忆的话，说不定可以想的起来，我和他认识的时候和你和他认识的时候是一样的。正如我们一起经历的许多东西一样，他是被我们一起路过的风景人物之一。”

他十足真诚了，这解释也把自己摆在了相当低的位置，事实上他从未考虑过和那位用堂本光一的话来说用“让人讨厌的眼神”注视着他的中年油头staff二人之间的可能性---在认识堂本光一之前他常做这件事，在和一个人刚认识的时候脑海里就彩排过了和他/她共度一生。和堂本光一在一起之后，他的生命让人遗憾的失去了想象的空间，匮乏到单调。翻遍更多个明天也全都是堂本光一的影子。必须得承认，有一段时间是因为有了堂本光一的影子，那些明天才变成了或许可以触碰的实质，时至今日二者的先后关系发生了变化，却仍然是相互依存的。

“他扶你上车，”堂本光一用勺子戳着盘底蔬菜打得稀碎看不出形状的咖喱，“扶着你的腰。手一直停在那上面---”

“你停在那上面的时间有那300倍都有余。”堂本刚立刻反驳了他，“你还揉，摸，用指头戳着玩，虽然我不觉得这很好玩。”

“你当然很好玩。”堂本光一是理直气壮的。

“好，我们说回来。”堂本刚立刻打断了这个话题，他对自己究竟是哪里比较好玩并没有特别感兴趣，事实上他认为自己比堂本光一更清楚自己是哪里招人喜欢，他尤其擅长招堂本光一喜欢。“我腰疼，你知道这是为什么。”

昨天他们太疯了。总结起来会有很多原因，比如浴室新换的藤条香氛，现在已经变成挥发开来的蒸汽冷凝冲进下水道，以及一摊碎瓷片。堂本刚被推着抵在墙上的时候腰磕到了架子，连带着那个表参道买的新玩意一起掉了下来。香气从稀薄变得十分有攻击性。没人去理那一堆东西，堂本刚只是在堂本光一暴雨一般降下来的吻中翻着白眼撑着腿把那些碎片踢远了些，以防它扎到他们谁的脚。他总爱操这些心，并因为不专心得到了惩罚。腰上的疼痛愈加剧烈，和快感做着抗衡。于此同时堂本光一正抚摸着他，以一种不会再有下一次的觉悟，像是对待高级料庭的金枪鱼，先拍后摸，然后是放松用马杀鸡，他觉得自己下一秒就要被宰了，变成一摊颜色漂亮的红肉。人会对两种东西专注，一是即将进入自己身体的，比如食物，或是别人的身体，还有就是自己即将进入的，比如别人的身体。专注在他身上的堂本光一让人陌生，他不再畏惧于隐藏自己的情绪，在此时此刻他们纤毫必现又张牙舞爪，大声喧嚣，告知着他们的主人有多么想要堂本刚。堂本刚说不清自己是钥匙，还是吸引三头猎犬的鲜美血液，或者兼顾二者的身份。这么一来他真是罪孽深重，引诱并放出了可爱的魔鬼。

但无论他自己是如何享受，腰疼是既定事实。在这种情况下在他上车时肯伸手扶他一把的staff无疑是十分贴心的，不应该因为这种不求回报乐于助人的行为反而遭到惩戒。事实上他堂本光一也可以选择跟着他去上班但他没有。积累好感度的机会留给了别人也不能去怪罪谁。甚至堂本刚在想，如果因此我爱上了别人，那也是情有可原的不是吗？

但堂本光一是有这种天赋，那就是理永远站在他那一边。为自己辩驳时浑身上下都是嘴。再无理取闹也是有理有据的。他不是拥有把黑说成白死说成活的绝佳口才，他只是无论何时都贯彻着自己的那一套逻辑体系，发生什么事都能套进去说。堂本刚自认无法战胜那套观念所以一般都温和而立场坚定地求同存异。但堂本光一往往不依不饶。

“是，我知道啊。”果然，对面的人气势斐然，“我知道你腰疼啊。我放了膏药在玄关，你没有看见吗？”

“……如果你是说门口和pan的病例本摆在一起的东西那我承认，我看到了没拿。你怎么就能保证那是给人用的不是给狗用的？再说，我拿你的膏药，和接受别人的关心有冲突吗？”

“可他之前还要过你的电话!录豆芽的时候!很少有staff明目张胆要我们的电话。”

“所以我没有给啊……你忘了吗？”

“反正就是……”

“怎么样啊!”

“不高兴。”

堂本刚深深叹气。

他从早就破碎连不成串了的音符里抬起头来看着对面早就停止进食的人，这和年龄是没有关系的，他想，幼稚的人永远幼稚，单纯的人永远单纯，需要被需要的人也永远需要被需要。在遇到彼此之后这种特质被更猛烈得扩大了。没有行程，头发是塌的，衣服也是始终如一的灰色，这种简陋和质朴感有时可以提现出堂本光一此人一些与表面的华丽不同的更为深层次的东西，某些长久积压的坚忍，和其中磨损变旧的脆弱。那是世界上最引人心驰神往的也最娇气难伺候的伤口，时至今日他仍为其深深着迷。于是他叹口气，听到自己妥协却餍足的声音。

“那么怎么样才好呢？怎么你就会开心了？”  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
与啤酒里泡枸杞这种虚伪的养生行为一样，在上床之前才妥善把膏药贴在他腰上的堂本光一让他无言以对。按你折磨我的方式区区一片怎么可能会够？按我折磨你的方式区区一片怎么可能会够？

他们实在像两头公牛，被掀翻在床上时堂本刚这么想着。姓堂本的二人在分别锻炼出肌肉后，滚在一起的破坏力更大，老旧木床哼哧一声，带着几分不堪重负的委屈，堂本刚曾经多次劝说堂本光一换一张床，世界上多的是柔软并坚韧凝结了人类智慧的寝具，他们并不缺钱。但此人出人意料的恋旧情节使得上一次装修这张旧床明明已经被丢掉却又被重新捡了回来。

“这张床和我们好上的年头一样大!”堂本光一以必死的姿态护在那张床前，像护崽的母兽，或者正准备来一场杀阵，“不允许你碰他!”

哟，还是张公床。

如果这张床是因为承载和他了共同的回忆才变得珍贵，那么为了“他”伤害他的心又是为什么呢？

他这么问出口了，堂本光一从鼻腔深处反问。

“你被伤到心了？”

“…嗯这倒也不是特别有。”

“我就说!”仍然挡在那床前。

“那我能怎么办，我只能回我自己家去睡喽。”堂本刚客客气气假笑，甩门就走。

关于旧床的争论暂时平息是在13年左右，那时堂本刚从跟shock行程的staff嘴里听来，到梅田之后的堂本光一保持了高效的失眠，直到经纪人从东京送了一条常盖的被子去才有所好转。

“熟悉的东西不在身边就是会睡不着嘛。”好像是抱着被子冲staff无知无觉地撒娇了。

他见识过堂本光一对那张床的依恋，在他威逼利诱下当事人也承认了，“你不在的时候我也总得睡觉才行。”而唯一能让他安睡的，是他们从孩子时就一起躺过的旧床。

他实在搞不清楚这种不安全感是哪来的，为填补这种空虚而努力耕耘的堂本光一是没有底线的。他感受着伸进自己身体里的手指，好奇那是怎么做到灵巧开拓的同时传递着名为爱的情绪。像是开关，琴弦，有什么东西被弹奏，有什么光芒开始倾泻，他感受自己的战栗，战栗顺着皮肤传递给堂本光一，他从他身上抬起头来，露出个不加遮掩的纯真笑容。

“你兴奋了。”声音高兴极了。

“我是……39岁的……正常男人，虽然不小了，但正常。”堂本刚闭着眼睛，眼睑和睫毛都颤动着，他背上出了点汗，汗让皮肤变得有些痒。对他来说做爱往往混合着复杂的感官体验。这也是乐趣所在。他想到高歌的鲸鱼，万里之遥煽动翅膀的蝴蝶，一场从气流开始席卷的飓风，停留在自己身体，拨动乾坤的手。“谁对我这么做我都会兴奋。”

这句话无疑是有爆炸性效果的，堂本光一，在对待恋人时格外不稳定的精神状态在此时进入了绝妙的平衡，也就是堂本刚一个呼吸就会被打破的程度。他仍然是理智的，准确说，思维正走着钢丝，下面就是无穷的暴虐，他实在想竭尽所能展示自己疯狂的一面给自己身下这个无知无觉的香饽饽看一看，你知不知道自己是多么催情的一滩依兰花蜜，是毒药是病症是伊甸园？他足够了解他自己，像了解所有世界上对堂本刚怀有不可言说欲望的人，他们每个人都想上你，都想在黄昏里和你交换拥抱，在雪天口袋揣着你的手，每个人都想和你度过穷尽意义的朝朝暮暮。每个人都想独享你。堂本光一感觉自己脑子在燃烧，从脊椎骨开始，因为堂本刚那些琢磨不清却实在伤人的话。他快要暴走了，架在他手里的唯一让他保持平衡不至于坠落深渊的是他对堂本刚腰的那一份担心。

脊椎往右三寸左右的位置，有半个手掌大小的乌青。

于是他耕耘的右手默默退出来，十分不讲究，没有看就抚上了那块伤痛的筋肉，像抚摸自己一样，不，或许比抚摸自己更得心应手。他手心有些粗糙，握过麦克风也握过刀剑，适合做按摩。他沉默地摩擦揉捏，身下的人静默着，只有身体因为疼痛剧烈起来的呼吸起伏着，这样的按摩持续了很久，久到堂本刚以为他们今天不用做了。

“对不起。”按摩服务结束后的堂本光一支起身子坐起来，拽了床头的纸巾擦了下手。“不该在你腰疼时勉强你。”

堂本刚一瞬间迷失掉了，他想到自己曾经迷失的数个瞬间，时间像被偷掉，在那一瞬间他找不到自己。在舞台上，在片场，在熙熙攘攘的人流中。如果不被人找到，就算是切实站在拥挤的人群中也会消失掉，在闪烁的聚光灯下也会消失掉，像是风筝的线断了，或者是口耳相传的什么故事被人遗忘。我与世界的牵绊，究竟真的与这万事万物都有关联吗？还是说只是因为一个人呢？

有许多人可以描摹他，他想着，有许多人可以弹奏他。敏感的所在只是一个点，如果真的去测量，可以测出具体是在身体的哪个位置，事实上堂本光一也不是突然就能一击即中的，他们经历了漫长的探索和研究才彻底摸清了互相属于的这幅皮肉。于是他经验丰富。有许多人可以使他兴奋，只要他允许。但只有一个人会在这种时候为他按摩腰部的淤青。

或许那根线只是被握在一个人的手中。他不是做风筝的人，却最明白怎么让风筝漂亮地飞，同时又有家可归。

“倒也没有什么勉强的。”他抓着那只手放在自己心口处，血液聚合又分散，将心和命放在堂本光一的手中，将自己交他处置。“你尽管做你想做的。你知道我不讨厌你这样。”

他们喘息着拥抱，把深蓝色的亚麻床单搓得满是褶皱，老旧的木床只有实在忍耐不住的时候才会嘶鸣一声，却盖不住堂本刚自身高亢的叫声。他被一下一下捅着，身体和视野都在激荡，他晕床了，他想。

可是闭着眼又是另外的体验，全部的黑暗中，触感，热度，声音，让这个乏味可陈的世界开始变得有趣起来。虽然这个世界上有趣的东西本就不多。大自然，音乐，堂本光一。其中之一正以绝妙的角度和深度和他纠缠在一起。冲撞始终是急促的，带着不安全感蔓延到极致的偏执，一下抵着一下，踏实而深入。做爱提现性格，尽管堂本刚也没有别的参照物可以对比来验证他的研究成果。但他敢保证堂本光一这样的相当少见。他在被进入的同时也被抱着，耳边还被倾吐着平常难得一闻的情话和夸赞。你真可爱，你真好看，我爱你，我停不下来，你看看我，你看看我，我们永远这样吧，让我们永远在一起吧。

一个人怎么能一边操我，一边抱我，一边说爱我呢？他困惑着。

但他是被包围了，他实在不能说他厌憎这种感觉。不如说他受益匪浅。

偶尔他会睁眼，在适应了这种强度的摇晃之后，他会看到伏在自己身上的人发间的汗水顺着鬓角滴落下来，划出短暂漂亮的抛物线，渗进被单里。他看着这美妙的场景，脑海中清晰地传送着溢美之词，或是循环立体播放着传自上个世纪的美妙音符，一些值得永恒赞颂的东西，而堂本光一与之有关。

都说天才开始爱人时就不是天才了。不管我是不是天才，此刻我庸俗而可爱，他这么想着。

他们停下来时天彻底黑了，房间没有开灯。二人缩在他们共同度过数个夜晚的木床上。堂本光一埋在他胸口，脸贴在他大臂和胸部的空隙间。不会有汗臭味吗？他问，得到一声闷闷的“不会。”

又静止了，不是无话可说的静止，是流淌着默契和暧昧的温柔的静止，他们深爱并享受着这样浪费在一起的时光。似乎可以一直这样下去，直到窥到宇宙的尽头。

直到堂本刚想起了什么，抬脚踢掉搭在他身上的腿。

“咖喱放冰箱了吗？”

“……没有。”那沉闷的声音不情愿的说。

“快去。”他催促。

那声音带着一万分的不甘心，下床时的动作却轻快而敏捷，堂本刚听到厨房传来的器皿轻轻碰撞的声音，保鲜膜细小的撕裂声，冰箱的震动，以及随后踏过来的拖鞋声。

他闭着眼睛想，这声音10米外他就能分辨得清。

堂本光一处理好一切，包括洗碗，擦锅台和桌子，放好剩菜和剩饭，回到他们的寝室，准确说是备有堂本刚的睡衣和非少量日常服装的他的寝室时，堂本刚已经彻彻底底完完全全陷入了睡眠，他太累了，腰是真的疼。

于是堂本光一可以按开那顶昏暗的床头灯，以根为单位欣赏那带着柔顺弧度的睫毛。他坐在床头从末端看到顶头，简直可以就着这个喝一杯。堂本刚醒着的时候他不敢这么做，会被当做是变态的。

除了睫毛，还有眉毛，嘴巴，还有肩头的痣，还有指甲，茧，疤。

但他没能将这项隐秘的参观进行太久，因为他的展品醒了，不亚于一尊恐龙标本复生。

那睁开的眼睛带着潮湿的雾气，很快在茫然中锁定了他，“喂，”那声音是粘稠的，像化掉的太妃糖，“你在看什么？”

在这一刻堂本光一仍然有不断堆积的不安全感，但他明白此时的堂本刚是仅仅在他面前的。这给了他不能满足但稍微可以抵一会的充实。于是他伸出手，触碰自己刚在脑海里规定禁止触碰的展品，婆娑皮肉下的筋络，这之下的骨，再之下的魂。“我在看你。”他柔声说。

堂本刚看着那双望着自己的眼睛，由之想到宇宙或者是什么更广阔的东西，但或许只是很小的东西，比如线香花火燃着的一瞬间。电光火石，万千璀璨。

是十分可爱的光亮。

他长叹一口气，头靠过去，像只猫一样，蹭那磨旧了的灰色睡衣的下摆。

“要是整个世界都像你一样可爱，多好。”他这么绝望而幸福地想着。

在一同睡过的旧床上，在不断翻新而变旧的时光中，他们变得无可救药又神采奕奕。在永恒的疲惫和交织的新生中，他们溶解在一起。


End file.
